Chaperoning and a Closet
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: During "All that Glitters" in Season 2, Jo and Zane chaperone Zoe's party. Funny and cute. Exactly how do they end up in the closet? Read to find out! R&R please


**Wow I keep getting so many Ideas for one-shots its crazy. Okay so this one takes place during "All that Glitters" and "A night at Global Dynamics" When Jo and Zane are chaperoning Zoe's party. **

"There is a visitor at the door." S.A.R.A.H said.

Jo and Zoe were getting ready for Zoe's party that, Carter said she could have as long as there was a chaperone.

"The guests can't be arriving yet can they?" Zoe asked. Jo looked at the screen that showed who was at the door, she smiled when she saw who it was.

"No, just another chaperone." Jo told her.

"Another chaperone?" Zoe practically yelled.

"Don't worry." Jo reassured her. She noticed that Zoe was smiling when she saw who it was.

"Oh, well I'll just go get ready and leave you two alone." She said and smiled all the way up the stairs.

Jo rolled her eyes. "S.A.R.A.H door." Then the door opened and Zane walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Jo said. They walked closer to each other. And Zane kissed her. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

"Hey Jo have you seen-" Zoe said walking down the stairs. "Whoa!! Okay going back upstairs now."

Jo and Zane broke apart.

"You can stay down here." Jo said. "We're done." She said looking at Zane.

"For now." He muttered under his breath. Then said, "Hey Zoe."

"Hi Zane." Zoe said avoiding eye contact with him, still embarrassed of what she just saw.

"So when is everyone coming?" Jo asked, even though she was chaperoning she still didn't know when everyone was coming.

"In a half hour." She replied. "I have to go upstairs, and finish getting ready." Zoe started going up the stairs, she looked at Jo and Zane before saying, "I'll make a lot of noise when I come back down." Then ran up to her room.

Jo laughed.

"You know that was a pretty good kiss." Zane said smiling.

"Yeah it was." And before they knew it they were kissing again. "Okay let's hold that off for now." She said even though she didn't want to.

"Alright." Zane sighed.

"I'm coming down the stairs." Zoe called from upstairs.

"It's safe."Jo called up to her smiling. Zoe was walking down the stairs, to Jo she looked relieve that she hadn't walked in one someone.

"Are you excited for your party?" Zane asked.

"YES! I can't believe my dad actually said yes." Zoe said excitedly.

The three of them talked for a little while before everyone came.

"S.A.R.A.H door." Zoe said. Her boyfriend Lucas was the first one to come. "Hey." She said to him when he walked in the door.

"Hi." He said. Lucas could be a little awkward at times, and always felt like Carter was watching him some how. "Is your dad…?"

"No, he's not here, but Jo and Zane are chaperoning." Zoe said, knowing that her dad had issues with Lucas. She took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

In the next hour, everyone arrived, and everything was going well. Kids were dancing. And most importantly Zoe was happy, and Lucas was too but probably for the fact that Sheriff Carter wasn't there watching him.

Jo and Zane were walking around hand in hand making sure that everyone was behaving and nothing was going wrong. And nothing was going wrong.

"So…" Jo said. When they had finally found a quiet place to talk.

"So…" Zane said. "Everything seems to be going well."

"Yeah it does."

"You look amazing tonight." Zane said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Really? Thanks." Jo said smiling. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans and her hair was down for once. They just looked at each other, for a dew minutes, before Zane finally kissed her. Jo wrapped her arms around him, and wished they could just keep going when she realized that there was a party going on around them. Reluctantly she broke away from Zane.

"Whoops got a little carried away there." Jo said.

"Aww come on, it wasn't that bad."

"No it wasn't, I meant that there is still a party going on, and well we don't want anyone to walk in on us like Zoe did earlier." Jo explained.

"So it wasn't bad."

"Not at all." Jo said smiling and quickly kissed him before walking out the room the check on the party.

Jo walked around trying to find Zoe. And sure enough she found her with Lucas.

"Hey Jo." Zoe said to Jo. Zoe was sitting on the couch with Lucas. Zane came over to them and wrapped his arm around Jo's waist.

"Hey, so is everyone having fun?"

"Yeah I think so." Zoe said and then she smiled looking at Jo and Zane, "Are you guys having fun?"

"Yeah we are." Jo said, then looked at the ground trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "We're going to walk around and check on things." She said finally smiling at Zoe and pulling Zane behind her.

"We?"

"Yes we, now come on." Jo said. Zane followed her, wondering where they were going.

Jo stopped, in front of a closet.

"What are we doing in front of a-" Zane started but then looked at Jo, who was smiling. "Oh."

They stepped inside the closet and shut the door behind them. Hopefully nothing would go wrong at the party.

"You want to um… finish what we started in the kitchen?" Jo suggested.

Zane didn't necessarily answer with words, instead he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she responded by putting her hands on his chest, and deepening the kiss. In a matter of seconds they forgot they were in closet, during a party.

Then all of the sudden there was light.

"What the?" Jo and Zane were startled by the voice; they looked to see Carter and Callie staring at them. "What were you doing?" Carter asked. "I thought you were supposed to be watching the kids."

"Well, I was watching her. And she was watching me." Zane said smiling as he said his response to Carter, who just continued to stare. Jo looked at Callie who was actually trying to contain her laughter. She had to admit, Carters reaction was quite funny.

"Out of the closet." He said.

Jo and Zane walked out, trying not to laugh until Carter was out of earshot, before bursting out.

"Nice save." Jo said.

"Yeah well." Zane said. "It was true." Jo kissed him again, she couldn't help it. But this time it was Zane who broke the kiss. "Now, now we don't want Carter to see again do we?"

"No." Jo admitted, Carter would freak out even more, and would probably say something about them being bad influences on the kids.

"I'm glad that you asked me to chaperone with you." Zane said wrapping his arm around Jo's waist.

"Me too." Jo said smiling.

**That was so much fun to write!!! I love that episode when S.A.R.A.H says that there is a couple in the closet and Jack opens the door and sees Jo and Zane making out. The line "Well I was watching her, and she was watching me." Is actually from the show now I'm not sure if I got exactly correct but I know I am close. Anyways what did y'all think, I love reviews, and all you have to do is press the button below and say what you thought!**


End file.
